Never Land
by Masquerade Brawler
Summary: "I'm surprised you haven't attempted to murder me, yet…" she whispered softly into my ear. I couldn't help but notice she smell wonderful, like vanilla, and something exotic, dangerous even. I raised a brow up at her. "You have not made me upset enough to do so." Sort of a Peter Pan AU but not enough for a crossover
1. The World Between Dreams And Reality

My name is Pete. It used to be something different but never mind that. They call me Pete because I lead my group of immortal teenagers simply called the Lost. Yes my "name" is based on an old story Peter Pan. But our world is much more violent and scandalous than that old children's tale.

My name is Pete. I am a girl. I am seventeen years old and won't get a day older than that. I stared into the mirror of my room not out of vanity, but contemplation. In my story there also happens to be a group of pirates that are lead by an evil horrible man. He has both his hands, however. Hook. His name sent a shudder of hatred through me. I'd never met him. But I knew his minions. And if they belonged to him... Well, he had to go. But lately the hate was tinged with a bit of something else in it. It bothered me terribly. How to rid myself of it? Suddenly the solution was clear. Rid the world of him. I smiled a real genuine smile, pushing some of the tousled caramel bangs away from my forehead, as I slid the serrated blade into my sheath.

"Kids, I know what we're going to do today!"

Shark hopped up from the couch, hovering a few feet for a moment. "What are we gonna do to those scumbag Pirates?"

"Not all of them. Just Hook."

"We're going to kill him." Stripes guessed wisely.

"Not us. Me."

All of them stared at me. "Pirate Palace? Alone? They_ hate_ you you'll be caught in seconds!" and similar criess of dissent from my loyal friends.

"That's why I have to go alone." I sighed at them as if it were obvious. "That way our secrets are safe."

"You don't plan on getting out alive." Gold realised.

I nodded at her. "I'm taking him with me, most likely. Stripes you're in charge."

"You can't"

"Don't go."

"Pete, _please_."

"I love you."

"You will always be our mighty leader"

My eyes prickled but no tears fell. I was trained not to cry. But it still hurt.

The Pirates are the enemy. They want our secrets. They torture Regulars. The Pirates were unnatural. Adults that had wandered into The Dust and ended up immortal. Then decided they wanted The Gifts powers that the Lost had. I shook my head because that was the exact reason The Dust barred them from powers. They took wanted too much, as if the world owed them. That's why only children or the purest of heart received them. There were some Gifted adults, the precious few that weren't corrupted. The Pirates were the opposite. Powerless, immortal, and evil. A sickening combination. I looked at Pirate Palace, a physical manifestation of their arrogance and greed. The Regulars struggled and starved because the Pirates took most of their food for laughs. "To watch them squirm" one had told me. It was disgusting I thought waving at an airplane passing by. A little girl pressed her nose to the window and I heard her shout "Pete!" I smiled. She knew me. With my purple-grey green flecked eyes and bright pale skin I was quite memorable. Not that I cared. I just wanted people to be happy.

_Hook_

"Well, sir it appears that Pete kid's right above us, what do you want us to do?" one nervous looking new recruit muttered not meeting my eyes.

"What do you think I want you to do?" I asked calmly.

"Try to k-kill her?"

"Catch her you blithering idiot! She isn't worth two shites dead!" I snapped back, making him scurry from my office. I leaned back in the dark leather chair. "Well, well Pete. Our fates cross at last."

"So you're the famous Hook, eh? You look a lot slimier in person."

"And you filthier Ms. Pete." I responded bowing slightly.

"Arrogant cock." she hissed

"That's no way for a lady to speak."

"Says the psychotic tyrant of the year."

"Let her go." I suddenly commanded to the two buffoons her sides. They obeyed, and I tugged her by the arm into my office, sitting her on the couch. She immediately stood.

"Sit down."

She ignored me coming close enough to her hands on either side of my desk, leaning forward.

"I'm surprised you haven't attempted to murder me, yet…" she whispered softly into my ear. I couldn't help but notice she smell wonderful, like vanilla, and something exotic, dangerous even. I raised a brow up at her.

"You have not made me upset enough to do so."

"I should work on that, you, sir act much too pleasantly to have performed your horrible crimes."

My eyes widened. There was no possible way she could know.

She leaned back, causing the chains around her hands to clank unpleasantly.

"I've always wondered… If you have both your hands… Why do they call you Hook?"

"My nose…" I lied. Why should I tell her anything?

_Pete_

I looked at his nose, then chuckled. "Who took a swing at you, then?" I taunted gleefully.

I saw his surprise in my suddenly change in dialect.

"It is absolutely none of your business, Peter."

"It's Pete!" I protested.

"You are my captive, I could rechristen you _Dog_ if I pleased."

"Now, I see… You strike when provoked…"

"Be quiet."

"Force me."

He charged up to me, grabbing the chains that bound my hands together pressing me roughly against the wall behind me, bearing perfectly aligned white teeth. His breath was coming fast, causing waves of it to waft into my face, and it smelled wondrous. This confused me, and I thought aloud "Since when do villains care about their hygiene?"

He chuckled, staring down at me with cold black eyes the same shade of his hair, both of which made his pale skin shine even whiter. I measured up the five to six inch height difference between us just a bit petulantly.

"How tall are you?"

"Six ten."

So he was five inches taller than me, which would serve to either one of our advantages in a battle.

I pushed against the binds he still had clenched in his fist. They hardly budged. This meant his upper arm strength was greater than mine.

"Hm." he muttered.

"What?"

"Do you even remember your real name, _Pete?_" he questioned, putting a horrid-sounding emphasis on my name, in his terrible deep drawl.

"Do you remember yours?" I shot back, flushing a slight purple, struggling against him, irately.

"Stop squirming." he snapped, putting a knee between my legs, pinning me even more uncomfortably, as a heat rushed from that area through my body.

"What are you d-doing?" a strange sound I'd never made before flowed from my mouth, a deep keening sound that scared me. "What was that?" I whispered softly, terrified.

_Hook_

"It was a moan, Ms. Pete." I smirked at her. "You mean you've never heard one before?"

"Of pain, but nothing like that!" she panted.

I pushed my knee up just slightly and was rewarded by the sight of her face going purple, and her pushing frantically at my knee.

"Stop that!" she whined fitfully. "I mean it!"

"Sir?.." I turned my head in irritation, having been enjoying the tormenting of my query greatly.

"What?" I hissed, loosening my grip on the chain unconsciously. That was a very large flaw, which I realised when her two restrained fist slammed onto my head with a dizzying amount of force.

"ARSE!" she screamed, glaring deeply at me. "I have no idea what you just pulled on me but-" she paused to pin me to the wall with the outside of the chains by my neck. "Never do it again!"

The servant who interrupted us shuffled forward as if to help me, but I waved her away, smirking at the enraged girl in front of me.

"_**WHAT. ARE. YOU. SMILE. ING. AT?"**_ she screeched.

I said nothing, grabbing her waist, flipping her onto the couch, face up, pinning her once more.

"Now, now, you're a _guest_, behave as such or I'll treat you as a _prisoner._"

"Because _normal _hosts chain up their guests, _oh how silly of me to forget_!" she snapped back, basically spitting rage at me.

"I suppose you have a point." I sighed, leaning up, undoing the chains around her hands, noting when she stared up at me.

"What?"

"You… Nothing…" she sighed. "Get off of me, you twat."

"You may be immortal but I can still strangle you." I growled.

"But you won't."

"Won't I?"

_Pete_

"No." I replied amusedly, a grin spread wide across my face. "You won't because you can't and you can't because you won't"

He was silent for a moment "That is _why_ we want to kill you, that exact reason that you've just presented."

"Aw, Hookie, you're too kind to me!" I squealed pinching his cheek, before sneezing on his nice, white, and hopefully expensive dress shirt.

He jumped up, glaring darkly at me, which gave me enough time to hover in the air above him, before clinging to the ceiling.

"Goodbye, Ms. Pete, I must change my shirt which in inexplicably unusable all of a sudden."

"Buh-bye Captain Hook!" I trilled waving as he slammed and bolted the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N Hey, guys! ~dogdes various items thrown at her~ So after much self deliberating (and insulting) I decided to post this up here as well. (It's orginally from Tumblr.) Tell me what you guys think?**


	2. Smoosh

I woke the next day feeling stiff. Where Hook had jammed his knee was cold and strangely wet. I shook the hair out of my eyes checking the inside of my thigh for my dagger sheath, and smirked. Of course it was still there. Those idiots hadn't even patted me down for weapons.

"Good morning, Ms. Pete."

I jumped slightly, looking up at a very shirtless, very pale, very smug faced Hook.

"Why aren't you…"

"Wearing a shirt this time? Just a certain precaution against a certain obnoxious brat."

"I can still sneeze on you." I huffed turning my head away, sticking my nose into the air.

"Can you?" he stepped a bit closer, causing me to scurry back a few paces, blushing for some reason.

I was confused. I had seen all my boys run around naked before. So why did a simple shirtless man bother me?

"Brush your blasted hair."

I cocked my head. "S'that?"

He blinked at me. "You do not know what a brush is?"

"S. That?" I asked again slowly.

Clearly he didn't understand English.

"This." he stated, picking up a strange little handle with odd little bristles on the top. "You use it to groom your hair."

My head tilted further to the side, and I said nothing in reply.

He made a sound of impatience, and moved forward, running the _brush_ through the front of my hair.

Up this close I could smell him, and see every definition of sinewy muscle packed into his broad white chest. He smelled too nice for an evil mastermind. A lock of jet black hair fell into my face right above my nose. It was so glossy and eye catching, I squinted at it. I wanted to play with it. I reached up, fully prepared to do so only to be stopped by his hand closing over my fist. I glared up at him and he shook his head, glowering back down at me.

I pulled my hand back annoyed, and he easily released it, shoving the brush into my hand.

"Not gonna s'stupid." I protested.

"I will _not _have you strutting about here looking like a wild animal."

"I don't _strut_ and I _am_ a wild animal."

He shot a venomous glance at me.

"Brush. Your. Hair."

"Whatcha gonna do if I don't?"

He sighed turning to face the opposite wall, his entire palm rising up to cover his face.

"Too much for you, Cap'n?"

"Do you _ever _stop talking?!"

"Dun think so…" I mused, starting to hover and dance over him.

I needed to make him think I was naive and childish so he wouldn't expect I was going to kill him. Or try to. But why in the name of the Goddess would anyone need a damn brush?

He caught my ankle swiftly, pulling me back down onto the ground.

"It's about time you learned how, _don't you agree_?"

"Not one-" his eyes flashed dangerously and a deep rooted instinct warned me against angering him any more.

Then he smirked.

"Well, well, Ms. Pete if I didn't know any better I'd say you were… _afraid_ of me."

"As if!" I scoffed, thrusting my chin into the air.

"If you say so, Peter."

"Don't call me that!

"Why ever not?"

" 'st Dun…"

He smirked once more.

"What now?!" I snapped, moving closer into his face.

_Hook_

Her face inched closer to mine, and her sweet breath washed into my face. She was an urchin, but a beautiful one.

_I did not just think that._

I pushed her away by both of her forearms, somewhat roughly, and before I knew it the little beast was dancing above my head again.

Then she perched on my shoulders, and I felt the sour expression spread on my face.

"Off."

She didn't answer.

"Three."

"

Count all you wanna."

"Two."

"Cause I do what I wanna."

"One." I grabbed her by the wrist and peeled her off backwards.

"_Girl_, you get under my skin like no other…" I growled.

"Thimble."

"Thimble?" she nodded.

"You need a thimble to keep me from getting under your pretty white skin." She laughed.

I sighed. "I long for the time when the words you said made some semblance of sense."

"Oh so do I Mister Hook, but alas the madness hath taken me over."

I stared at her, wondering what exactly was wrong with her, as she sat on the floor, chuckling up at me.

"I am so glad you are having such a wonderful time irritating me."

"So am I. I would have come here sooner if I'd know it'd be _this_ fun."

"You know what you nerve grating little…" I darted after her, talking pleasure in her leaning away from my face.

"Pbbbbbttttt" she sputtered into my face.

I was past thinking about it, as I yanked her chin up roughly and kissed her, before my eyes widened and I came to my senses stepping away from her as fast as possible.

"You _smooshed_ me!" she exclaimed accusingly, poking at her bottom lip.

"I- What the fuck is a _smoosh_?" I spat.

"What you just did."

"That's called a _kiss_…"

"Smoosh." she insisted crossing her arms.

* * *

**A/N Yay for re-editing. Hook you move too fast, she's only seventeen.**


	3. He's Not Such A Bad Guy

He stared at me, blinking. "I think you need an explanation."

"Go on…"

"There is no such think as a _smoosh_. I do not even believe that is an actual word. What just happened was a _kiss_."

"Define a _kiss_" I demanded.

His face went white, for a moment. "It's something you do to people you absolutely despise"

"Then why'd I _like_ it?" I countered, challenging him.

"Because you're odd." he grumbled.

"Why thank you!" I giggled, as he started walking towards the doorway.

Two points for Pete, none for Hookie. I smiled.

A few minutes later, a white-blonde haired boy walked in.

A boy.

As in young enough to be one of the Lost.

I didn't recognise him, but still. There were so many of The Lost it was possible I'd lost track (no pun intended.)

What on Earth was a _child_ doing in Pirate Palace? That wasn't a hostage, anyway.

"Who are you?" I demanded, crossing my arms, hovering a few feet.

"Draco." he replied rubbing his arm, looking at me in the air dubiously, a small frown forming on his face.

"What?"

"I don't like the way you're going about glaring at me, that's what."

"Well you're in this place, what else do you expect. You could be one of the Lost gone turncoat!"

"But I'm not. My father's a Pirate."

I descended a few inches. "So. You have no choice. In living with them."

He shook his head, and I felt bad for him.

"Well, I've decided I like you, name's Pete." I declared, offering my hand.

He took it, and I pumped it vigorously.

As I released it, he sighed "You didn't have to do that." he sat on the couch.

"I know." I sat beside him. "But, I wanted to."

"Why?"

"Because you deserved it. Since when has anyone around here been nice to you?" I reasoned.

"Well, Hook isn't that bad. Most everyone else around here is mad especially Bella."

"Bella?"

"She's sort of the unofficial head torturer."

"You have official under torturers?" I asked blankly.

He thought for moment. "No, I guess not, it's just she likes it the most."

I nodded. "Whatdya mean Hook isn't that bad?"

"He's not exactly _nice_, but he doesn't seem _completely_ evil, and there's something… Almost... Sad about him. His eyes just seem like he lost something. Something important."

This was the last thing I wanted to hear. I needed Hook to be completely evil, or my mission here was void.

"Draco… Do you know any way to kill an immortal?" I asked hesitantly.

_Hook_

_Then why'd I like it?_

The question looped in my mind. If I kissed her and she liked it… That meant…

No, Severus, you will not get mixed up with the girl. She isn't your priority.

My priority was to reign these damned "Pirates" in and make sure they didn't end up extinguishing what was left of the human race, while making them believe I was as monstrous and deranged as they were, if not more so

I ground my knuckle into the bridge of my nose. That meant I couldn't risk getting mixed up with this Pete girl. She seemed to be the fastest way to blow my damn cover. So from now on I had to-

"Oh, Captain!" a high pitched, giggling voice interrupted my thoughts, and my pacing.

_Bellatrix_ I thought, the name dripping venom in my mind's eye

"What?" I snapped at the ditzy lunatic.

"You didn't tell me about the girl."

Oh no. No.

"I thought it would have gotten around to you first." I reasoned nonchalantly.

"Well… It didn't." she replied, pulling me forward by the edge of my collar.

"That is not my fault or concern." I sighed, peeling her fingers off, used to deflecting her (quite revolting) advances.

She studied me with heavily lidded grey eyes for a long moment.

"Hook, my dear, someday you'll want me, and I'll be waiting when you do. As for now, take me to the girl." she remarked, leaving the room.

When she'd completely turned her back I allowed myself the large cringe that'd been building ever since she'd first spoken.

_Pete_

"No... Well… Actually... There's this one rumour that too much Dust can-"

Before he finished I shot off the couch, and shoved him in the closet beside the bookshelf. He'd told me earlier he wasn't supposed to be in here and I could hear Hook and someone else arguing under their breaths walking towards the room.

Just as I'd turned around, Hook and a beautiful wild-haired woman stormed into the room. Their disagreement had quieted with their entrance.

Hook stared at me. I stared at the woman. The woman looked back at Hook.

"Where are my manners?!" I exclaimed breaking the silence, bowing to the woman, taking her hand. "I'm Pete. And whom, may I ask do I have the pleasure of greeting."

"Bellatrix." she stated in a lazy, baby-voiced drawl.

I shook her hand. "Lovely name."

I wondered if she and Hook were… _Together._

Then I wondered why I bothered caring. The Captain was as good as dead.

"Is that your real name?" she questioned.

"I don't think so, but it's the only one I remember…"

"Hook, she's a bit _happy_ for a prisoner."

He shrugged. "She isn't particularly upsetting."

_Hook_

I was calm outwardly, but a turmoil of confused emotions inside.

I swore on the Goddess above if Bellatrix even considered laying a finger on her...

I'd kill her myself.

* * *

**A/N It appears the Captain has had a change of heart... What's all that about?**


	4. Hallucinations

Deep grey eyes studied me quietly for a while. I stared back, marvelling at how beautiful she was.

While I stood there I made sure I was making enough noise to keep them from noticing Draco was in there.

When I kicked the door however, Hook glared hard at me.

"If you put a dent in that door I will make you pay for it." he growled.

"I dun have any money." I countered, grinning.

His eyes rolled, and he huffed.

"Hook?" the woman said in an amazingly sweet sounding voice that made me realise I was quite attracted to her. _In that way_, despite what Draco had just told me.

"What, Bellatrix?" he snapped gruffly.

"Don't you think it's odd how you couldn't find this girl for _ages_, and then she just _turns up_? Obviously she's too smart for you to catch by yourself. I think she came here on purpose."

At those words she grabbed my chin, tilting it violently upwards, and my eyes widened.

"Are you gonna smoosh me, too?!" I asked excitedly , gazing eagerly into those beautiful eyes. They reminded me of storm clouds.

_Hook_

_Damn that blasted girl!_ And why'd she sound so bloody happy about it in the first place?

"_Smoosh_? What are you talking about?" Bellatrix replied, a bit put off, realising her chin to glance at me.

"Smoosh!" Pete shouted back sounding completely out of her mind, jerking her head away. "Um, um _this_!" she continued frantically.

Then she grabbed me by my shoulders and _kissed_ me.

My reaction was instantaneous, instinctive, and animalistic in a way.

My arms coiled around her and my hand slid down her back, pressing her against me. Her teeth scraped against mine roughly, but I was past caring, as my tongue found its way into her mouth, and she bit it softly by accident.

"Hook!" Bella's irritating voice distracted me into breaking that wonderful, mind boggling, breath-stealing kiss.

"_For once in your godsforsaken life, Bellatrix, shut the fuck up!"_ I roared.

She stared at me, stricken, never having heard that tone of my voice in her years of service towards me. She looked very confused, and under different circumstances I would have laughed in her face.

Then she understood.

"You'd pick that little urchin you've know for _two days_ over me?" she whispered incredulously.

"Are you insinuating-"

"I don't have to insinuate any bloody thing, it's written all over your face, _dear_ Captain!" she hissed back.

I released my grip on the girl, stalking after the lunatic, relishing the fear in her eyes.

"_Know. Your. Place_." I threatened.

She was preparing to hiss something back before an indignant voice cut in.

"Stop it, the two of you!"

We both turned to look at the girl in shock.

"I _don't care_ if you're both evil and demented. You're on the same team and you _don't_ fight one another. I won't have it!"

I blinked.

"She has a poi-"

"Be quiet!" I snapped back at her, dashing after Pete.

She infuriatingly stood her ground, and I studied her upturned chin, and the rest of her defiant posture.

_Pete_

"You aren't afraid of me at all, are you?" he asked, seeming genuinely curious.

I shook my head slowly.

"You are either extremely brave or-"

"Fatally foolish." I finished gravely.

"Pete…" Bells called quietly, as Hook cast a searing gaze in her direction, which she ignored.

"Who… smooshed you the first time?"

I pointed innocently at the man next to me.

"It's for people he _really_ despised I bet he does it to you lots."

Her eyes cast towards the floor, and she looked horribly sad, for just a moment.

I felt bad, and walked over to her, hugging her around the waist.

"Dun worry, he'll stop smooshing you, someday. He can't hate you more than he hates me." I said, trying to comfort her

I felt a sharp pain in my head, heard a scraping sound that came from it, and found myself sitting on the floor.

"Owwwwie!" I whined, touching the spot that hurt, suddenly scared when I felt wet where my hair should have been.

A deep growl sounded from Hook's throat, almost like a jungle cat, and he grabbed the black haired woman by the throat and pinned her against the wall.

"Listen to me carefully, because I will not repeat myself, Bellatrix. No one is to ever lay a finger on her, unless it is myself or I command otherwise. Understood?" he squeezed her throat tightly for emphasis, and she nodded.

"Now. Get. Out." he snarled, releasing her. She was out of the room in a heartbeat.

"Damn her, Pete, are you alright?"

I had to be hallucinating. Maybe Bella messed up my head when she hit me.

"W-what'd she do to me?"

"She stabbed you in the head."

"What?! That fucking cunt! And to think I thought she was pretty!" my temper flared, and the sound of my own shout made me wince, as my vision went black at the edges.

I was dizzy now.

"H-hook" I whimpered, not caring he was my worst enemy, that I was supposed to kill him. "M'scared." I pulled my hand from my sticky head and looked at it. I'd never seen so much of my blood from just one wound before. It was a shiny silver, that coated my fingers almost as easily as water. If water was slippery. "S'pretty." I observed, trying not to cry from the mind jarring pain I was feeling.

"It is also your blood." Hook reasoned, crouching in front of me.

My eyes couldn't focus on him no matter how hard I tried.

"Is this what it feels like to die?" I panicked. "I'm gonna die."

"You will not. You couldn't if you wanted to."

"Why?"

"I wouldn't let you." he said simply, pulling me into his arms.

"Weird dream." I slurred before everything fuzzed into black.

_Hook_

There was no denying it now; I was falling in love with the little imp.

I snorted at the irony of the entire situation.

Bellatrix attempted dissuade my feelings for the girl by stabbing her and showing me she was better suited for me.

_And all she did was draw me closer._

_Hook, m'scared_. she'd told me.

"Pete, I'm scared too." I whispered to the girl who couldn't hear me.

"In fact I'm terrified. I have no idea what you've done to me. I've never been like my father, never wanted to be, I never wanted to follow his twisted legacy, but here I am trying to prevent these- monsters from destroying humanity and I just don't know how anymore without you somehow ruining it. I… You're the worst thing for me, but the best thing that's ever happened to me. To hell with it, I don't care if you hate me, I'm falling in love with you so fast I can't believe it myself. _So much for an evil mastermind_."

"Oh, and Draco, Bellatrix is gone you can come out of that ridiculous closet." I chuckled, in the boy's direction.

He did so, timidly.

"Stay with her." I commanded, laying her on the couch, leaving before anything else happened.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**A/N So the Pirate Prince does indeed have a heart. Whatever shall he do about that? And no. Draco did not hear that, if you were wondering.**


	5. Instigation

I woke up with grey eyes peering into mine, and panicked for a moment, before I saw the white eyebrows knitted in worry above them. Something about those grey eyes of Draco's scared me. Deeply. Not just the colour being similar to Bella's. The shape... I knew someone- Oi, my head hurt. I'd think later.

"Draco…"

"Hm?"

"Where'd Hook go?" I cringed. "My head is killing me…"

"But, you're immortal." he chuckled.

"Hey, shut up." I smiled back, cynically sitting up. "D'you put me here?"

"No. Hook did."

_Hook did. _The man was getting stranger all the time.

"So you said you know about killing immortals."

"There's this book… Stay here. I'll go get it."

"Because I'll certainly walk around Pirate Palace with a bleeding head, and chance of running into _her_ again." I assured, rolling my eyes.

He smiled. "You're so rude."

"Hush, 'fore I smoosh you!" I threatened.

"Smoosh?"

I squinted, trying to remember what word Hook had used.

"Ah, a _kiss_!" I shouted suddenly.

"I wouldn't mind…"

My feelings were hurt, and I crossed my arms.

"W-well f-fine. 'thought we were friends." I mumbled.

"We are but. You're very er- I mean uh- I like you a lot more than a friend should, Pete." he blurted, blushing.

"Then why would you smoosh me?!" I shouted.

"Wait, what do you think it means?"

"That you hate me." I whined.

"Where'd you- it doesn't- nevermind I'll go get the book." I noticed he smirked at me as he left, which made me stick my tongue out after him.

Not five minutes after, a smooth silky drawl brought my attention to the door.

"So _you're_ the infamous Pete. You're much taller than I anticipated."

I didn't know the man but I recognised the features immediately, especially the smirk.

"You're… Draco's father…"

"Lucius Malfoy." he greeted, walking into the room standing over me.

Why did he seem so familiar? Like I'd seen him before in a dream? No. But, I remembered him. Trying made my head pound so I stopped.

"I see you've met my sister-in-law." he commented, staring down at my head.

He was standing very close to me, his inner thigh almost touching my face.

His gaze lowered to my face, he smiled crouching down to my level.

"Although… The reports of your beauty are… Under exaggerated…" his voice lowered and I found myself leaning closer to catch his words.

I quickly found out this was a trap.

Then his hands were pressing against _my _thighs, separating my legs slightly and I panicked.

"What are you doing?!" I moaned, trying to push him off, my heart racing in absolute terror. I don't know why but this man scared me badly.

"What are _you_ doing?" he replied chuckling as I struggled against his firm grip, before leaning up into me, pressing against me.

"N-no, stop it."

"Oh you're no fun." he sneered, pushing me against the back of the couch.

"Leave me alone."

"How rude, we've just met."

"Please go away." I tried again, struggling against him.

"Mmm, a bit further up, darling… Ah, there we are…"

I suddenly realised by struggling against him I was egging him on but I couldn't stop wriggling under him.

His hand slid up my shirt touching my midriff, making me gasp, and freeze.

Those cold grey eyes studied me, amusedly, and he put his legs on either side of mine staring into my eyes.

I glared at him darkly; I hated him so much, despite my inexplicable fear of him.

I was angry and wanted him to know just how angry I was.

So I smooshed him hard, biting down on his lip, pulling back on it with a vicious snarl.

His reaction was instant and unexpected, as he lifted me into the air, holding me against the wall, his tongue flicking roughly into my mouth, as one hand moved to my hip to hold me against the wall, the other thrust into my hair, making me pant against his lips, as he pulled my head back. Smooshing felt strangely nice for something that you did to people you hated. And I found out if you did it too long it's hard to breath.

"_I want you_…" he growled, pulling me from the room, throwing me over his shoulder.

"Lucius! _Put me down_!"

He didn't respond running into a room done in dreary shades of grey, throwing me on top of the bed, getting on top of me with his legs on each side of me, again.

"Tell me, Pete. Are you a virgin?"

I stared at him in absolute horror. I knew what sex was. Or had some what of a clear idea. Then I realised exactly what a kiss was.

"I don't even _know_ you!" I protested.

I hated him much more than I hated Hook. No, I hated Hook, but I despised Lucius. Maybe he should be first to go.

"You started it." he insisted, running his hands over me. All over me, as if I were something to be studied. A small part of me was intrigued about how this would feel with a person I cared about. The rest of me was panicking. A lot. And images were flitting through my mind. Images that were too fast to even glimpse but were most definitely shards of a long buried memory.

_Hook_

"And yet, _I_, Lucius, will be the one to finish it." I snarled.

Lucius turned to me with a look of polite surprise across his face.

"Why hello, sir, care to join?"

I saw her eyes widen in fear, and a pang struck my heart.

"No."

"Suit yourself…" he muttered turning back to her, a glint in his eyes that made my stomach turn.

_She was __**mine**__._

I grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Either you dismount her or I will throw you off of her." I warned.

"Oh, fine." he said, rising off of her.

"You." I said, grabbing her arm "Come with me."

"Ah now I get it, Hook. _You_ want her virginity. You could have just said... I have no problem waiting my turn."

"Ignore him." I murmured.

"For my arch-nemesis, you sure do save me allot."

"For an immortal heroine you sure require a lot of saving." I sighed back at her.

* * *

**A/N So do you guys ship Petok, yet? I have so many feelings.**


	6. The Nincompoop's Faire

_Why?_ Why was it every time something went wrong he was there for me? Why couldn't he just be evil? Why did he have to make my mission harder?

He led me to the room that seemed to be "mine". I was always there at least.

I missed the forest. I missed the trees, the animals, and the sun that could never tan my skin.

"Pete." Hook muttered leaning on the doorframe.

"What?"

"Stay away from the pair of them. Especially, Lucius."

"No shit. Please go away, now. Please." I said please twice on purpose, not caring if he heard the desperation in my voice. I just wanted him to go away.

He left wordlessly.

I threw myself onto the couch, as soon as he left and cried myself to sleep.

A few hours later I was awoken by an irritating little light shooting around the room.

"What the fuck is _that_?" I growled, crouching to the floor watching it, tracking it, before springing up and clapping it between my hands in triumph.

Looking back on it, I don't know what drove me to attempt to catch a light. But it changed my life forever.

"H-hey watch it!" a tiny voice squeaked from my hand. I blinked in surprise, opening my hand to see a dazed little blonde boy sitting on my hand.

I slowly floated to the ground, sitting on the bed, peering at him curiously.

"A-aren't you g-going to ask who I a-am?"

"Who are you?"

He stood on my palm, dusting himself off and bowing.

"Tink. Tink, the faire."

I arched a brow.

"That's ridiculous. There aren't any such things as fairies and all fairies are _girls_." I pointed out.

He glared at me for a moment, before his little humming-bird wings popped out of his back and he rose, clearly offended.

"T-they're right y-you are rude! I d-dun wanna be your faire anym-more!"

I laughed, putting a finger on his little golden head to slow his ascension from my palm.

"Oh, do calm down I was joking. Pleased to meet you, Tink. I'm Pete." I chuckled, holding out a finger to shake, a bit surprised when he hugged it instead.

"So, why'd you get assigned to me?"

"Some special kids get faires. I dunno why." he replied sitting in my palm again.

"So you fairies make the Dust, right?"

"I'll show you." he nodded.

Then he fluttered his wings, and the shimmering golden powder trickled out as he did.

"Oh wow." I tilted my head. "A faire."

"I t-thought w-we established that already."

I rolled my eyes leaning back. "Shush before I trap you in a thimble."

"Nincompoop." he replied, sleepily.

"Long flight, here?" I asked, laying him on my chest, watching as the tiny locks of his hair flopped over into one of his baby blue eyes.

"Mmhm…" he mumbled as his wings glinted, then vanished.

"Right, then. Go head and sleep. I won't let anything happen to you."

"M'posed to 'tect you." he argued, before falling asleep, tucking his tiny knees into his minute chest.

I grinned, realising the moment he'd flown in I could smell the woods again.

Then I fell asleep, much happier, dreaming of the woods, Dust, and little boy faires named Tink with hummingbird wings that stammered the word "nincompoop" and called people rude.

_Hook_

I just couldn't sleep. I was too worried about that damn girl. It seemed every time I turned my back she was getting into something.

I needed to know she was unharmed, before I could even consider sleeping.

I walked to the room, sighing in relief when I saw her, peacefully asleep not being tormented or harassed in any sort of manner… She even had a smile on her face. That made the corner of _my _mouth raise ever so slightly, though I could feel it spreading the longer I looked at her.

But was that a little glowing boy on her chest?

_Forget it, Severus, as long as she's okay._

I walked back into my room smiling genuinely for the first time in years.

* * *

**A/N It's short but it's just an introduction chapter/spacefiller.**


	7. The Girl Is Mine

I woke to the feeling of small frantic nudges against my hands.

"Pete!" a frightened little voice cried, making me peel open one of my eyes. I noticed slivers of golden light flashing from my hands that were cupped over my chest.

"Mm?" I said, closing my eyes again.

"Peter, lemme out!"

This woke me instantly.

"S'not, Peter! _S'Pete_!" I insisted.

"Dun care, leggo!" the voice shouted back.

I sat up unclasping my fingers, revealing Tink, the little faire I'd attained last night nestled in my cleavage, looking a bit windswept.

"B-bout t-time!" he stammered, sitting up facing me, or rather my chin , with a flushed face.

"Mornin' Tink" I yawned, sitting up, stretching my hands over my head.

"Good morning, Nincompoop." he mumbled pinching under my chin

"And _you_ call _me _rude!" I huffed, turning my head away.

"W-what'd I s-say?!" he exclaimed, standing up to peer into my face, his adorable little face twisted in confusion.

"This is the _second_ time you've called me a nincompoop since we met!" I replied, more than a little irate, at his charade.

"S'_just_ a n-nickname…"

I squinted, thinking for a moment…

"Tink… Is Nincompoop a common nickname in the Faire Kingdom?"

"Y-yes, does it mean something else, h-here?" he asked, coming to sit on my shoulder.

"It means idiot here." I replied dryly.

"O-oh m'so sorry I'll s-stop, then!"

"It's alright, you can still can me that, I like it."

"W-what's that?" he said, hiding behind my ear near a strand of my hair.

I flicked my ear.

"That is Either a Draco, a Captain Hook, or a random male Pirate with similar footsteps."

The steps were too hurried to be Lucius. Draco and Hook walked faster, and woman had lighter more graceful steps than men in general.

"Y-you're a _Pirate_?!"

"I'm their prisoner, actually; their favourite I'd say, judging by Lucius and Bellatrix."

He flew up to the top of my head, probably considering my hair as a better hiding spot.

"W-what happened, here?"

"Got stabbed in the head."

"s'It hurt still?"

"Yes, very much."

Something cool was sprinkled on the cut and the pain stopped instantly.

I tilted my head up to look at him in delight and curiousity.

"How'd you do that?"

"Dust." he replied settling on the tip of me nose, making me grin widely.

Then Draco walked in, smiling, as he waved a book at me.

Tink darted into my hair as Draco sat next to me. I felt him move a strand in the back, and sit on the area between my shoulder and neck. I wonder if being a faire was more fun than being my current size.

"You never came back yesterday." I complained to my friend, pouting.

"You weren't here when I did the first time, and the second time you were asleep."

_I wasn't here because I was with your arse of a father. _I thought venomously, knowing it had nothing to do with Draco and instantly feeling bad.

"Oh. Well. I have something to tell you." I said looking into his storm grey eyes, noticing a pretty little rim of blue I hadn't noticed before around them. They weren't the same deep amazing blue as Tink's eyes. It was a lighter shade, not exactly sky blue, with a milky quality to it. Like what regulars called a cotton candy, but a bit darker. They were fascinating, making me more eager to do what I did next.

"Yes?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I pulled his face into my hands, and kissed him gently, burying a hand in his hair, smiling as his eyes widened, then closed before I pulled away.

"I know what a kiss is now, Dray."

"Excellent." he breathed, pulling me closer and leaning forward before yelping in pain and jumping back.

I looked down in surprise to see Tink biting Draco's side with an expression of passionate aggression painted across his little face.

"Rrrrrrr!" the faire growled, pinching at Draco, still biting.

"Tink!" I shouted, pulling him back by one of his tiny legs.

His wings fluttered showing his indignation.

"He can't have you!"

"Wha-"

"Y-y-you're mine." Tink whined fitfully whizzing of to cry loudly in a corner, crossing his arms over himself. "My P-Pete. Mine." he repeated, between tiny pitiful sobs.

"You have a faire?" Draco asked in wonder, rubbing under his ribs. I could see the tiny bite marks and red skin from the pinches.

"A very selfish one apparently." I muttered, looking at the distraught sprite before turning back to Draco.

"So. What does the book say?"

"Dust. An excess of Dust concentrated in an immortal can kill them."

"That's the only? Because I have this." I replied, drawing my serrated dagger.

"S-shiny…" Tink said, hovering over to sit on it, exploring the knife's length curiously. "Mad at you." he added, glaring at me with tiny, gorgeous, tear-filled eyes coloured the deep blue of the ocean.

"Even if I did _this_?" I questioned, using my index finger to tickle him. His feet kicked as his wings started shaking, the golden Dust pouring out of them.

His laugh was absolutely joyous, the sound of a million tinkling bells filling the air, and I understood why he was named so.

"P-P-P-Pete, s-stop" tinkling interrupted his words as he lay across the knife holding his stomach and gasping. I loved the little thing already. He made it easy.

"Stop it. Wait a minute." Draco said grabbing my hand, causing Tink to glare up at him, as he floated off of the knife to sit next to my neck, pulling at my hair gently.

"Dun like him." He mumbled

"Look at your knife." I obeyed, my eyes widening as the silver of the metal shimmered, then turned a glittering gold.

"Think that can kill an immortal, Dray?"

"I think that can kill more than one."

_Hook_

"Captain, Are you still sore about the girl?" Lucius asked, as I stood staring at the fireplace.

"If you are, I do apologise. I didn't know you wanted her first I wou-"

I snapped at that moment, pulling the long sickle I used in combat from the sheath by the fireplace, stabbing him in the stomach, wrinkling my nose as his foul smelling black blood spilled onto the floor.

"Don't ever lay a hand on her again." I leaned into the hook, letting it tear deeper into him. "And we won't have a problem." I pulled the weapon back, letting him drop to the floor staring at me in shock.

"I'm supposed to be your first mate." He muttered, putting a hand over the gash. The blade was charged with a aura. It'd take a while for an Immortal to heal from and one touch of the blade would kill a Regular.

"Clean that up." I replied, flicking off the blood on the blade, wrinkling my nose in disgust at the smell, replacing the sheath, swinging the sickle over my shoulder, and stalking from the room, a not prior known tension easing from my shoulders as I did so.

Of course my feet wound the path to where she was. For some reason I could sense her, ever since she kissed me in front of Bellatrix. It wasn't a physical sense like smell of hearing. It was... Unexplainable. I stood outside the room, my stomach tight, for a moment. I ran my hand through my hair nervously, recoiling from the feeling of having my hair touched, even by myself.

Was she upset with me for letting that happen? Was it better to just leave her be?

I considered walking away, starting to do so before my heart gave a protestant lurch, and I had to be in there.

I _had _to be with her.

I swallowed hard, before forcing my face to go blank, and walking into the room.

_Pete_

I quickly shoved the dagger back in the sheath on my thigh.

So Hook walked in while my hand was between my legs, as Draco stood next to me, looking a bit scared.

I set myself up for this one.

I froze.

Hook stared at the two of us. (Tink had darted under the bed at Hook's entrance.)

He just stared at us, and the look on his face was shattered as if someone had done something to crush his heart until there was nothing left but the Dust.

"I _do_ apologise, I seem to have _interrupted something_…" he said in a dry, cold tone I'd never heard from him before.

His cocky attitude, his silky shit-eating tone, his irritating smirk they were all gone. In their place was cold anger. I felt like he should be yelling at me.

"Sir, it's not what you think, I swear-"

"You should go look for your father, he's had an… incident." was Hook's foreboding reply.

I looked at him, observing how his jet black hair fell into his eyes when he glared at the ground.

Draco looked at Hook for a short moment.

"Where is he?"

"Den." Hook's voice sounded like his teeth were gritted.

Draco strolled from the room worriedly, and once more I was left alone with Hook.

If I was going to kill him, there was no better time than now…

"There's an actual reason I am called Hook…" he said in the same empty voice.

"_This_." he said pulling a large sickle from a sheath over his shoulders, making my eyes widen. "Is why they call me Hook."

Was this it? Was it over? Had he known all along what I was planning, and he'd come to stop me, or kill me first? But the pace he was strolling toward me at wasn't threatening at all. He seemed to be more frustrated than angry.

When he reached to where I was standing, he threw the blade over his shoulder, grabbing my forearms, gazing into my eyes, pulling me against his chest.

He looked so horribly sad, and for the first time I felt bad for Hook.

"Please, please tell me Draco wasn't lying. Please tell me you- Never-mind, it's not my business." he growled, moving some of the hair from his eye, turning his face away.

"Hey." I muttered, putting a hand on his shoulder, realising that my mission was void and I'd never be able to kill him now. I knew him too well, he wasn't just "_Captain Hook_" anymore, he was another person, and something about him drew me closer to him everytime we came in contract.

"We weren't. I swear you just caught me at an _extremely_ awkward moment."

"I believe you."

"You'd better. C'mon. Go back to being an arrogant jerk. I like you better that way." I laughed, poking his face. "And I know what a kiss really is, you sly dog." I supplemented, arching a brow at him, smirking.

"Oh, how _interesting_."

_Hook_

I appeared politely disinterested but my mind was whirling in a million directions at once.

She knew what a kiss was, did that mean she knew how I felt?

I looked into those bright purple-grey eyes, those curious soft green flecks scattered throughout them. I realised there was one way to find out if she felt the same.

"Peter…" I muttered, pulling her closer.

Well she didn't resist when I moved her.

"Don't call me that." she replied softly, a hand sliding up to toy with some of my hair. "I really like your hair. S'pretty."

"Cease that." I commanded, gently, pulling her hand away, not letting go of it.

"What is that devious mind of yours planning, now?"

"This." I drawled, pushing her until her back was against the wall, staring into her eyes.

"I know that face. You wanna smoosh me." She trilled grinning triumphantly.

"And I will." I grumbled; I leaned forward, just to jump back as something gave a vicious tug at my hair. I swatted it away; hearing a small "O-ouch!" as I did so. I heard something fluttering above my head and closed my hands over it gently, bringing the united fingers and opening them, raising a brow as an angry little blue eyed faire boy whizzed into my face.

"Y-you're mean! 'nd all y-you b-boys n-need to leave P-Pete a-alone!" he wailed, reaching out and socking my nose with a tiny pale fist.

"_All you boys_?" I inquired, turning to Pete, who was laughing as the pixie ranted about Pete being "All his and no one else's"

I crossed my arms, tapping my fingers against my shoulders, ignoring the enraged little creature for a moment.

_Pete_

_Shites Tink!_ I thought.

"All _what_ boys, Peter?" he asked in that deep, wondrous voice, sounding very stern.

"Dunno."

"She kissed that s-stupid, ugly D-Draco boy!" Tink whined in response, before I plucked him out of the air.

"Oh you've done it now…" I muttered, as Hook glowered down at me.

"He's pretty..." I reasoned weakly, giving what I hoped was a charming half-smile.

"Um-hm." he replied, starting to stalk from the room.

"_Wait_!" I chased after him, grabbing the silky sleeve of his black dress shirt, still holding Tink in my right hand.

"Don't go. Please. I-I-I'm sorry!" I had never apologised to someone like this meaning it so completely.

My heart was beating faster than it'd ever had before, and I did not want him to leave. He couldn't leave me. Not ever.

"Let go…" he murmured.

"N-no. Not 'nless you promise to stay with me."

"Let 'im go!" Tink pleaded.

He turned slowly, tilting my chin up, staring into my eyes as if we were the only two people who existed on this world. As if I was the only thing that would ever be important to him.

I swallowed hard, holding the stare.

"You have no idea, do you? What love feels like? You're in love with Draco, it seems..."

I shook my head, realising as he said the words they weren't true. I liked Draco. But I wasn't in love with him.

"No?" he replied. "One of your little friends back in the forest?"

"Uh-uh."

And he thought _I _was dense.

"Hm."

"I don't think I'm in love with anybody. I don't think I can be." I lied, laying my head on his chest.

Just then Tink bit my hand, making me let him go, as Hook's arms wrapped around me.

"Behave yourself, Pixie-Boy; I have no qualms about swatting you."

"Be nice to my faire." I murmured, playing with the edge of his sleeve.

He sighed, saying nothing just pulling me closer.

Later that night, I held Tink in my cupped hands, yawning as I stroked his little golden head with my pinkie finger, laughing as he imitated a cat's purr when I did so.

"Tink, I know you're gonna be mad, but I'm falling in love with him."

"Not Draco." Tink protested.

He really didn't like Draco.

"No. Hook."

"Nincompoop, you're being silly go to sleep." he yawned, crawling into the green pocket on my shirt.

"Oh, I am indeed a nincompoop…"

_Hook_

_She's tearing this place apart… _I thought.

Draco was displeased with me about his father. The both of them glowered at me across the dinner table, as well as Bellatrix, who was still rubbing her bruised throat from time to time. I hadn't meant to grab her that hard, but I sure as hell wasn't apologising.

"So, Captain. Been keeping… _busy_, lately?" Lucius asked.

"No, but you certainly have. Have you told your son about your latest… Escapade?"

"I didn't feel the need to."

"But he would _certainly_ want to know." I replied innocently raising a brow.

"Severus…"

"What'd you do, Father?" the boy asked carefully.

Draco knew his father, but I knew his father's dark side. Draco had an idea of some of the things Lucius had done. I'd seen most of the things he'd done. Thought there were a few times he went off the radar.

"Remember the activity I assumed you and the girl were doing?"

"Yea…" the boy replied flushing.

"Your dear father attempted to force Petet into doing the same thing." I replied calmly.

Two chairs clattered quickly to the floor: Draco's as he stood quickly, and Lucius' as the boy hit him hard in the face.

I suppose I should have felt guilty playing on the boy's emotion to get back at his father, but the whole damn show was so amusing.

"Draco!" Lucius was shocked at the idea his son the mind (and fist) to hit him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

That bit of the conflict was enough for me, and I raised from my seat, leaving the room, the smirk finally spreading on my face.

I wasn't evil. But I never aspired to be a saint either.

* * *

**A/N Hook said it for me. A decent Pirate should know how to double as a General after all.**


	8. The Thimble's Tick

I lay awake with the feeling of Tink breathing slowly in my pocket thinking to myself.

If I wasn't killing Hook I needed to leave the Palace. But what would I tell the Lost? I was falling in love with Hook and I couldn't? I'd be worse than a Pirate in their eyes. I'd be a traitor.

_Maybe Tink and I could just go off somewhere by ourselves._ I thought picking at some of the wilting leaves on my shirt.

Ever since I'd step foot in this place both the shirt and pants I'd worn had started decaying, especially since the day I'd come in contact with Lucius. The only times they had freshened was the first night Tink had arrived filling the room with forest magic, and whenever I was around Hook, which was strange. But for the most part my clothing was dying slowly away from the enchanted forest from where the leaves had come from.

Then I heard it, a sound that was odd endearing but unpleasant at the same time. A coarse scratching sound, that only came from claws against thick fur. I stood, careful not to jostle the little boy in my pocket as I walked towards the single barred window, peering out of it curiously.

There it was, a large black wolf standing under the window peering at me with the strangest pair of eyes, the right deep amber, the left a light hazel. Its tail wagged when it saw me, and it stood, putting its paws on the window's ledge. I decided to talk to it.

"Hello." I greeted in the universal animal language.

"Hello." he replied, laying his nose against his paws, lifting his hind leg, creating that awful, wonderful scratching sound again.

"I'm Pete, who are you if I might ask?" I continued, opening the window to rub his snout through the bars.

"I am Tick."

"Nice to meet you, Tick. What are you looking for?"

"Hook." at this he licked his lips eagerly, and I realised I had never once been Hook's worst enemy.

This magnificent beast, this graceful monster had always been Hook's number one priority. I was a fly compared to Tick the Wolf.

"Why?"

"I simply cannot help myself." he said, finally, giving my hand a final nuzzle, then padding away into the night.

"W-what was that?" Tink asked, poking his head out of my pocket.

"That? That was Tick." I replied, as the scratching faded with the wolf's departure.

"Dun you ever wonder what they do while we're in here the whole time, Tink?" I mused suddenly, closing the window.

"Ye- _N-n-no_!" he exclaimed, seeing the look on my face.

But it was too late, as I was already heading for the door.

"P-P-Pete this is _dangerous_!" he protested.

"Then stay here." I advised, looking around the long opulent hall.

"This is the first floor…" I murmured, looking up a grand staircase, slightly intrigued but even more repulsed by its beauty.

I crinkled my nose.

"I'd rather the forest any day, wouldn't you Tink?"

"_I-I'd_ r-r-rather be safe in b-bed." he replied, clambering onto his favourite perch of my neck.

"Well then _go_." I grumbled, starting up the steps, before having a silly thought and cheering up. "I wonder if Hook snores." I giggled to my nervous miniature companion.

"H-He's mean I-I dun like t-talking about him."

"Well in all due fairness you pulled his hair and Hook hates having his hair touched from my experience."

"He s-shouldn't have b-been trying to s-steal you!" he cried back, as I reached the top of the steps, and looked around.

"It's very dark up here…" I mumbled, staring around.

"The better to touch you in, my dear." a terrifyingly familiar voice replied, as hands grabbed me, pulling me close.

"D-Didn't Hook t-tell you to leave me a-alone?" I stammered, as Lucius pulled me into a closet, his breath quickening, as his horrible grey eyes scrutinised my body.

Those _eyes..._ Why were they so terrifying?

"The forbidden fruit is often the one most sought after." he moaned back, shoving me against the wall roughly, before following throwing his body against mine, his hands tugging at the withering bottoms strung around my waist.

He then voiced what I'd just realised.

"There's no Captain to save you _tonight_, Pete. He's busy with the wolf." the awful words were breathed into my ear with a horrid sort of glee.

So this is how I was going to lose my virginity. In a closet with someone I despised. I felt so… Wrong. I actually started to cry.

"Please don't do this. _I d-don't want to_!" I sobbed.

"Hmmm... There was a time when consideration for your pain would've stopped me, but your great Captain erased it."

"W-what are you t-talking about?"

"Oh, so he didn't tell you. I _show_ you what he did!" Lucius snarled, stepping back, starting to raise his shirt.

A very angry Tink whizzed out of my pocket, and bit my tormentor on the nose, and to my surprise Malfoy was knocked unconscious.

I held my hand out for Tink to land upon opening the door, breathing heavily.

"Thank you." I sighed.

"Mng, he tasted _nasty_. 'nd I told you so." the little faire replied, shaking his head.

"Yeah you did. Here." I offered him my finger, which he bit softly, smiling.

"You're yummy." he said delightedly, nipping my nose, before zipping into my pocket.

I heard _him_ before I saw him, and there was that feeling again, as if we were attached by a chord, that drew us together, tingling every single time.

"Why are you out here _alone_?"

I turned, looking into his beautiful, worried pale face.

"Next time you're bored or lonely, or feel any reason to leave that room you come find me."

"How?"

"So you don't feel it after all…"

"Feel what?" even as I asked the imaginary cord tingled.

"Haven't you ever wondered how I always know where to find you when you're in trouble?"

"Hook?"

"You might as well call me by my given name."

"Which is?"

"Severus."

I smiled "A silly name for a silly person."

His eyes rolled. "You seemed to have a question before."

"Severus do you…" I was going to ask if he loved me but I cowed out. "Have any clothes? Mine are going to pieces." I muttered, holding the edge of my shirt out for emphasis.

He stared straight into my eyes for a long moment, making me realise just how lovely and long his lashes were, before he blinked, rubbing his face, turning and crooking his finger at me.

"Come along." he sighed, sounding preoccupied.

_Hook_

_I don't have time for this!_ I'd thought to myself at first, before realising an awful possibility.

What if the leaves came apart and she had to walk around _naked_.

_That would cause quite some trouble for a lot of us, especially myself. _I mused with a shudder.

But I did not have the time for this, so I just led her to my dwelling area.

"Stay in the bedroom, no one is allowed in here, I promise I'll get you clothes when I return."

"I wanna come." she pouted.

"_Absolutely_ not." I snapped, tensing at the impatient scratching.

"Please." she whimpered.

"Pete. No."

"But-"

I became irritated, silencing her with a deep impatient kiss quickly pulling away.

"I'll stay." she gasped, the regular impish smile on her face, made even more ridiculous by the awe in it, as she stared up at me.

"Thank you." I replied, walking from the room.

I know I was imagining the whispered "_I love you_" as I left.

But even though I knew it wasn't real, couldn't have been real the words played over and over in my mind slowly getting louder until it was her voice.

_I love you._

I stepped outside, the sound of padding paws greeting me.

"Hello old friend." the beast greeted, wagging it's tail.

"Hello." I muttered back in that silly forest language.

"Are you ready?"

I drew my hook.

"I suppose."

Me and the mutt had a deal. Every full moon he would come by and we would fight. If he won, he got me as his eternal companion. If he lost he went away until the next full moon. I wasn't sure why but I'd been fighting him ever since I was sixteen. Probably something to do with my father as usual.

He nudged his nose against my fingers, and I pushed him away gently.

"Tick I have something to attend to, let's be quick about this."

The wolf nodded, bounding backwards before giving a tremendous snarl and charging at me.

Tonight was different. Usually I won by a combination of luck and the dog's mercy by the skin of my teeth because I hadn't cared either way but I seemed to be untouchable tonight.

The wolf lunged, I dodged, flaying his flank almost tauntingly with the side of the blade causing him to yelp, before he wheeled snapping his massive jaws.

"Something's different." he pointed out, pouncing just for me to nick a claw with the hook.

I didn't answer, darting forward swinging the hook's sheath at his neck, making him cough.

The wolf scurried back, and I chased, wrestling it to the ground, both his paws trapped in one hand, my knee deep in his side.

No matter how he bucked, twisted or rolled, I had him pinned and he gave his ear piercing howl of defeat that marked the battle's end.

I stood, waiting for him to right himself, crouching on my knees, drawing a nail down my arm, watching as the golden blood leaked from the scratch.

The wolf lapped it up in one long eager lick before sitting on his haunches in front of me.

"You battled with passion tonight."

"I'd like to think so."

"You are in love?" he asked suddenly, cocking his head to the right.

"Unfortunately." I said, watching the wound close, my gaze darting to the moon before looking back at the wolf.

"What is wrong?"

"The girl is complex… I doubt she loves me, and if she does… She can't…"

"Why? Is it your status?"

"No. It's the fact she'll find someone better."

"You know… My time is running out…"

"What do you mean?"

"Your second twenty-first is approaching, after that I cannot chase you anymore… But I think I will stop now."

"Why?"

"The other times you were simply fighting to fight, and I could have beaten you. Now that you have someone to fight for, there is no chance."

I nodded, standing.

"Then this is goodbye?" I asked, a bit saddened, extending a hand.

A paw came to rest shortly on top of it for a moment.

"I shall find time to visit."

In that moment I would've swore left, right, up and down that the dog smiled at me.

"Ridiculous sentimental _dog_."

"Foolish smitten human."

I smacked his side with the sheathed hook. "I_mmortal_ to you, mutt."

He snorted, cantering a little way off, sitting and howling loudly away at the moon. Then he disappeared into the night.

I stood there for a while, before remembering Pete and her _issue_, not sure if I should gulp or lick my lips.

I made my way quickly up the steps, laughing softly to myself as I passed the closet Lucius was in, shaking my head.

I wondered how she was feeling, eh I'd find out soon enough.

I walked into the room.

Then doubled back out of it instantly.

Apparently Pete had seen the need to take off the wilting clothing and lie in my bed. However, _she hadn't seen the need to wear underwear._ Of course she was lying there in her usual oblivion of her sexual appeal, her arms behind her head as she stared at the ceiling. I felt guilty for the arousal building in my stomach but damn it all she was perfect. When I say she was so, I wasn't over exaggerating. Well maybe to others. She was covered in scars. Scars that made her all the more beautiful.

I stood there trying to calm my heartbeat, as well as certain body parts when I heard her mumble my name.

"Severus…" she tilted her head around the corner, and I closed my eyes for fear of the rest of her coming around the corner.

A decent Pirate _was_ a gentleman after all.

"Peter. Peter. Please. Go back into the room."

"Mmk." I heard her shuffle away, and followed her, my eyes still shut.

"Please cover yourself…" I begged, starting to imagine the things I could do to her, a shudder running down my spine as I thought of the sounds she would make in my ear.

_Control yourself and find her some clothes._ the rational part of my mind snapped at me.

_Prude. _the sexually frustrated side of my mind snapped back.

"Covered." she chirped at me happily.

I sighed in relief opening my eyes, just to gape at her.

"Did you… Did you tear holes in my pillowcase?"

"Blanket was too heavy." she pouted back.

That's when I noticed.

"Where's your faire?"

"Dunno he left when I took off my clothes."

"_Fool_." I breathed.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." I replied, turning to the wardrobe, tossing a black tee-shirt and a pair of deep green boxers at her.

"You wear big clothes." she giggled.

"Get dressed."

"Done."

I turned, raising a brow when I saw her lying in my bed.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

"Please can I sleep with you?"

_**Yes**__, however much you see necessary._

Outwardly I rolled my eyes, stripping to my underwear, and getting into the bed with her.

"I don't know why… Don't you hate me?"

"No, stupid." she muttered, squirming into my arms. "I love you." she yawned.

"You… You what?"

"Love you, daft thimble." she said, falling asleep with a snap of her jaw.

I held her closer, praying this dream would never end.

* * *

**A/N Sorry I'm in a shit mood so no sassy commentary. Reviews would be great.**


	9. Medically Speaking You're Adorable

_Hook_

I awoke, my nose buried in something soft that smelled of vanilla and ashes. Not sharp acrid ashes that burned your nose, but sweet ashes like after a small camp fire had died down.

"Hmmmph." a smaller person whined, nudging a head against my chest gently.

I blinked awake, turning over to look back at a sleeping Pete.

I panicked for just a moment.

We hadn't _shagged_… Had we?

Then I relaxed. If I'd done anything of the sort with her I'd _surely_ remember.

"Severuuuuus…" she whined in her sleep, wrapping her arms around my neck, burying her face in my chest, causing me to flush hard.

I would never _ever_ tell her this but she was ridiculously cute asleep.

"Peter, wake up."

"No." she mumbled in a small defiant voice.

"Yes." I said using a finger to tap her long pale nose, laughing softly when it was crinkled in response.

"Dun _wanna_." she muttered, leaning deeper into my chest, her hip brushing against my groin causing me to go furiously pink for a second, before a familiar little blonde boy sat cross-legged on my face.

"I-I-I know what y-you want to d-do to her and I-I'd _die_ before letting you."

"Oh, do shut your mousetrap whether you want her to or not is none of your concern, the decision is entirely hers."

She glared up at me. "It's lovely how you two talk about me as if I'm not here, I can hear you, and I _do_ know what you're talking about."

I smiled at her fiery response.

"Well, would you tell him that I am right and he doesn't own you."

"Yea, Tink. You can't just choose for me."

"Y-you're s-siding _w-with_ him?!" the little devil said before bursting into tears, flying off of my face his wings creating an irritating buzz.

"I suppose." she murmured in a tone that suggested she was being quite reasonable.

"H-hate you!" he screamed, flying into my underwear drawer.

"Well he's the slightest bit emotional." I observed, starting to move from the bed, just to be stopped by tightening arms.

"Tell 'em you're busy or something. You're mine today."

_You're mine today._

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

At those words I rolled over on top of her, causing her to squeal loudly underneath me in that wonderful tired voice of hers.

I lay there a while, feeling her quick breathes and fluttering pulse against me, before straddling and staring down at her, smirking at the sleepy half-grin on her face.

"Pretty boy." she teased softly, stroking my face.

"Beautiful forest-imp." I replied, leaning down into her face a bit more.

I wanted to kiss her. _Badly_. I didn't want to be anywhere but her arms ever again. But I was so afraid she didn't feel as strongly as I did.

"Pete." I said, the note of desperation in my voice making her look up. "When you said that you loved me last night, did you really mean it?"

"Stupid git."

I smiled softly, having my answer, before kissing her, gently at first then more violently when her fingers knotted in my hair, only stopping when I felt the dizzying need for air.

"I love you."

"Git." she mumbled, laying her head on my chest.

"So that conversation with the faire we were having-"

"You're so bad."

"Would you let me?"

She went a light purple colour, not answering.

"Pete wou-"

"Never you worry your pretty little head about that!" she blurted.

"Well I _am_ a man, and those thoughts of you and I _do_ oh so happen to cross my mind time to time." I reasoned in her ear.

"S-stop it Hook."

"So I'm back to being _Hook_, hm?"

" 'Cause y-you're being naughty."

"You should join me." I invited, sliding my hands down to her ass and keeping them there, watching as the shade of violet deepened, especially across her nose.

"Get your h-hands _off_ of t- there!"

"_Make me_." I retorted, kissing her deeply, smirking when she moaned into my mouth.

"You like this, Peter. _Admit it_." I chuckled, sliding my tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch of it quite thoroughly, taking immense pleasure in the shudder she responded with.

"Mmph." she whined biting my tongue, before wrapping hers around mine and sucking on it, one of her hands gripping my hair tightly.

Suddenly these sensations were all too much all too fast and I pulled away.

"Pete, I- enough, that was too much, I-" as much as I wanted her I couldn't let her do something she'd regret.

I glanced over at her, rolling my eyes at the dazed expression on her face, the glazed over eyes, perpetually ruffled bangs, and everything that was Pete in the morning.

"You're adorable, you know that?" I chuckled, putting an arm around her.

"Thimble." she replied, burying her head under my arm.

* * *

**A/N A pointless chapter of pointless fluff. Enjoy it. Because Petok is like the Titanic... Oh and cookies for who gets the title reference.**


End file.
